


Quotes Told a Story

by Kayoi1234



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: :P, Be ready for tears kids, Gen, I have no idea, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of self-harm, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, angst everywhere, cry children, halp, no jk jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 67
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: So, I took quotes as a basis for drabbles, one-shots, head canons, whatever. If these become tear jerking, I do apologise in advance.Gotta add, this was originally posted on Fanfiction, under the same name. I'll start crossposting and stuff later.





	1. Italy was crying all over again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any pictures these were based off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Smiling is the only way to hide the pain"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any pictures these were based off.

_Smiling is the only way to hide the pain._

-LINE BREAK-

Everyone thinks Italy is always happy.

He smiles a lot, and he laughs and he provides comic relief at World Meetings.

But Romano knows better.

Sometimes, when his brother came home, he would quietly lock himself into his room, and cry until he had no more tears.

It took years for Germany to realise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: These, I will say now, can be treated as either drabbles, one shots, head canons, whatever.
> 
> If any of you cry, It's not my fault.


	2. Prussia has disappeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pain, then nothing at all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any pictures these were based off.

_Pain, then nothing at all_

-LINE BREAK-

Prussia looked up at the sky again, wondering how long he had left before he was dissolved.

Well, his awesome self should of not let that happen. But it happened anyway.

Gilbird tweeted sadly, as if he knew that his friend was finally was going to _disappear_.

"Sorry Gilbird. But there is really nothing I can do." Prussia said sadly, stroking the little yellow bird.

Prussia looked at his hands, see them riddle with scars from dog bites, scratches and other injuries that should of healed, but hadn't.

"It's really the end, isn't it, Gilbird? Well, I guess this is goodbye my friend." Prussia said as he stroked Gilbird again, which chirped sadly.

Gilbert closed his eyes as he was dissolved.

There was pain, then nothing at all.


	3. Invisible Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The worst feeling isn't being lonely but being forgotten by someone you can't forget"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any pictures these were based off.

_The worst feeling isn't being lonely but being forgotten by someone you can't forget_

-LINE BREAK-

Canada hated having his invisibility.

Not many people noticed him.

America was always the one getting noticed, the brother that is always in the spotlight, the one _everyone_ talked about.

Canada however? He was that invisible that Russia kept sitting on him.

He hated the invisibility.

America kept forgetting he existed.

But Matthew can never forget his older, flashier, louder brother Alfred.

Nor will anyone will remember him.


	4. Russia Wanted Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The world pushes us without mercy and when some push back, the world points and cries EVIL."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any pictures these were based off.

_The world pushes us without mercy and when some push back, the world points and cries EVIL._

-LINE BREAK-

Russia never understood why people acted so scared of him.

All he wanted was friends. Lots of friends.

Whenever he said "Why don't you become one with me?" It meant that he wanted everyone to be friends. That's it.

He wondered why people kept pushing him away.

They didn't want him near them.

_He's scary._

_H-h-hey Russia_

_Whoa, Russia, you are scary!_

_Scary~aru!_

Didn't they know how much it hurt?

The world pushed him without mercy, but when he pushed back, the world points and cries "EVIL!"

That's why he liked sunflowers so much.

They stayed with him.


	5. Denmark was Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing can be accomplished alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any pictures these were based off.

_Nothing can be accomplished alone._

-LINE BREAK-

Denmark stood at the front of the rest of his family ready to sacrifice himself.

He was the one to defend the rest of the Nordics.

He promised that long ago, that he was going to defend the rest of them.

Hefting his axe, he got ready to take another hit, hoping he could absorb most of the blast.

Then he was pulled down, and then Norway, Sweden, Finland and Iceland were standing in front of him, hefting their weapons to defend _him._

Finland looked back at Denmark and said "Nothing can be accomplished alone."

And Mathias just gave a smile as he stood up, joining them in their battle.

Because they will always fight together.


	6. Japan teaches tactics to Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even Strength must bow to wisdom sometimes"~ Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the quotes and photos that these are based on.
> 
> AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. And I have invested in the system of the requests. If you have a quote that you want to see in here, just submit the quote, its source and the country you want it to feature in the reviews.
> 
> P.S I'm incredibly bad at doing accents, which is why this doesn't have either the Japanese or German accent.  
> (Note, This was from Fanfiction. I only take the requests on Fanfiction.)

_"Even Strength must bow to wisdom sometimes"~ Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)_

-LINE BREAK-

Germany sat at his desk, wondering how to beat the French army away from the German borders.

He wasn't doing well.

He sat there for four hours, seeing either he didn't have the forces, or he didn't have enough men to do so.

In short, he was stumped. Open to suggestions, he asked for Japan, knowing that Italy was somewhere else at the moment.

Japan walked in, and asked "What's wrong, Germany-san?"

"Trying to figure out how to beat back the French." Germany said, looking back at the map. "I was wondering how though."

Japan took one look and said "Don't try a frontal assault. Slip into the shadows, attack from both the front and back. It will only take what you already have."

Germany plotted it, and saw that Japan was right. "But how..."

"Even strength must bow to wisdom sometimes." Kiku said, as he left the room.

Ludwig could only stare.


	7. America's Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The country needs a fool like that man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Everyone should know the drill by now...
> 
> AN: Since no one was kind enough to drop anything in the review box... yeah.  
> (Fanfiction ONLY!)

_The country needs a fool like that man_

-LINE BREAK-

America had risked his life again.

To save _Russia._

Russia wasn't even in danger. He was a nation after all; he would live from a bullet straight through the chest.

But America had done it anyway. He had shoved Russia out of the way and took the bullet.

Now they stood at the hospital, watching America being treated for his injury.

When the doctor came out, they said he was stable, but they shouldn't disturb him.

"That fool! He knew Ivan would survive. _So what was the point of doing that_!?" England had shouted in their meeting room.

"Well, I believe that the countries need a fool like that man. _Just_ like Alfred." Ivan said, similing.


	8. Holy Rome dies smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some people die smiling"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or quotes used. All right go to their owners.

_Some people die smiling._

-LINE BREAK-

It hurt.

Why the hell did it hurt so much?

Holy Rome held a hand to his chest, as he lied in the mud, feeling the warm blood stain his clothes.

"Oww..."He trailed off, trying to stop the bleeding, but failing.

But then he remembered.

 _She_ would be _safe_. Italy would be safe. She would be happy, and live.

How pathetic.

He had lost his life, but that ensured that Italy would live.

So he gave a small smile and closed his eyes for the final time as Holy Rome.

What people didn't know was that he woke up again.

Under a different name.

Under the name, _Germany._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes, this is based on the HRE theory.


	9. America's fake smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not always the tears that show our pain. Sometimes it's the smile we fake"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. NOTHING

_It's not always the tears that show our pain. Sometimes it's the smile we fake._

-LINE BREAK-

"Hey America, you okay?" England asks with hesitation, unsure if he should be asking.

"I'm fine Iggy, I'm just fine." America replies, flashing a small smile.

-LINE BREAK-

"G'day America, you doing right?" Australia questions, slapping a hand on his back.

"Yeah, I'm doing great!" America says, putting on his smiling facade.

-LINE BREAK-

"Are you happy America-san? " Japan asks with concern.

"I'm fine Japan." America states, masking the sadness with a smile.

-LINE BREAK-

"Alfred, stop acting so happy." Canada says to him one day when he visits his brother.

"What do you mean Mattie? I'm happy, right?" America asks.

"You're not! You smile, but you're hurting! I'm your brother, and I know you are upset! We're twins!" Matthew says angrily. "It's not just tears that show the pain! It sometimes the fake smile you give!"

Alfred looks at the ground, realising what his brother said.

He knows the pain 9/11 caused him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was requested by fandomsforever2003.


	10. Become one with Russia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over, but expecting different results."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. NOTHING!

_Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over, but expecting different results._

-LINE BREAK-

"Become one with me, da?" Russia asks China one day.

"No. Now please go~Aru."

"Become one with Mother Russia?" He asks America.

"Sorry dude, but it's a no from the land of the free."

"One with me?" He asks Canada next.

"Eh? Sorry Russia, But I must refuse..."

"One with Russia, da?" He asks England

"You insane Ivan? Why do you keep on asking the same question, when everyone is going to say the same answer?" Arthur retorts back, striding away to go argue with a certain Frog.

Ivan just stared, tears beginning to come.

"MARRY ME BROTHER! LET US BECOME ONE!" Yelled a female voice.

And Russia began running. In fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was also requested by fandomsforever2003


	11. Lest we Forget ANZAC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Least we forget"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: You mad or something? I don't own any characters...
> 
> AN: This is in preparation for ANZAC day, so this is part one. Yes, it's a bit early, but whatever.

_Lest we forget_

-LINE BREAK-

The nations at the world meeting were becoming impatient.

Australia and New Zealand still haven't shown up for the meeting.

"Well, we might as well-" Germany began to say before the door was slammed open.

And in the door way was Wy.

"Wy? What are you doing here?" England asked, staring at the micro nation.

"I'm here to deliver a message because none of you actually check your emails. Australia and New Zealand are both unable to attend the meeting this year, so if you give them the notes, that would be great." Wy said before turning on her heel to leave.

"Wait!" America shouted. "You haven't said why they can't come yet."

"Must I really explain? It's April 25th." Wy said with a sigh.

And she left.

"What does the date have to do with anything?" Japan asked, confused.

"Oh... _oh_ " Turkey said, standing up with his face (Well, what you could see anyway.) going slack.

"Crap. I forgot. Today is incredibly important to Australia and New Zealand... and to me as well..." Turkey continued.

"Well, out with it already." England snapped impatiently.

"Today...when they landed on Gallipoli... Today is ANZAC Day." Sadik said, pulling the hood of his parka down. "Lest we forget."


	12. We will Remember them ANZAC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We will remember them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: You mad or something? I don't own any characters...
> 
> AN: This is in preparation for ANZAC day, so this is part two. Yes, it's a bit early, but whatever. And if any of these names resembles one who is related to you or you hold dear and they are one of the many brave Australians that have sacrificed themselves for Australia, then I apologise. It is only a coincidence.

_We will remember them_

-LINE BREAK-

Australia stood at the Australian War Memorial, staring at all of the names inscribed on the wall.

_Walker_

_O'Dea_

_Reece_

_Purkis_

_Bishop_

He was all good mates with them. Until they _died_

He felt guilty. He tried to save them, but instead, they got killed.

It didn't feel right.

Walking, he came across something that struck him in the core.

_The Unknown Solider_

Australia didn't know him. But he still felt guilty. So many people who have died at Gallipoli. So many people he couldn't save.

Australia let loose a tear, then another, before he started sobbing, crumpling to the floor.

Calming himself down, he stood up and took a flower from his pocket.

A poppy.

He laid the poppy on the Unknown Soldier's tomb, before giving a small salute.

"We will remember them." Jett said, before turning to leave the Memorial.


	13. We're fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Faking a smile is easier than explaining why you are sad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Everyone should know this by now, but if you are those dimwits who never bother reading the first chapter, I don't own anything.
> 
> AN: Yep, fandomforever2003 strikes again.

_Faking a smile is easier than explaining why you are sad._

-LINE BREAK-

A little girl, standing on a grassy hill was crying.

A man in a blue military uniform stood next to her, sobbing.

Then a third person came into view.

"Why are you crying?" asked Ancient Rome.

"We're fine." said Italy, wiping his tears away.

"I'm fine." Chibitalia said, giving a bright smile.

"Are you okay?" asked two new voices behind the two Italy's. It was Germany and Holy Roman Empire, standing side by side.

"We're fine!" They both said, trying to smile, but instead breaking down.

"It's just that..." Chibitalia began.

"Faking a smile is easier than explain why we are sad." Feliciano Vargas finished.


	14. Gilbert collapsed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm fading away. Each step I take kills me. But I'll tell you I'm awesome and smile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Everyone should know this by now, but if you are those dimwits who never bother reading the first chapter, I don't own anything.
> 
> AN: Yep, fandomforever2003 strikes again.

_I'm fading away. Each step I take kills me. But I'll tell you I'm awesome and smile._

-LINE BREAK-

Prussia had collapsed.

_Damn it. I'm dissolving, and it hurts. This is really un-awesome._

Rolling on his back, he stared up at the cold, gray skies of Prussia.

"Geez, if this is what I'm going to dissolve under, that not even awesome." He muttered to himself.

"There you are, you Prussian jerk!" screamed a female voice, and there was large stomping and the face of Hungry loomed over him.

"Where the hell have you been? Germany has completely turned the house...why are you on the ground?" The female nation asked, staring at the Prussian lying eagle spread on the grass.

"I collapsed." He replied, tired.

"Is it because..." Elizabeth asked.

"I'm fading away. And every step I take kills me. But I'll tell you I'm awesome and smile." Gilbert said, flashing a grin.


	15. Frogs and Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Everyone should know this by now, but if you are those dimwits who never bother reading the first chapter, I don't own anything.
> 
> AN: Yep, fandomforever2003 strikes again.

_It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not._

-LINE BREAK-

"GET AWAY YOU BLOODLY FROG!" screamed England.

"Oh but _Angleterre-"_ France began, only to be cut short.

"France, just stay away."

"Non."

"France, you bloody Frog, leave. Now." England said quietly.

" _Angleterre_ " France said.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. I HATE YOU SO GET OUT!"

"It's better to be hated for what I am rather than to be loved for what I am not." Francis said, turning to leave.

"Damn right, you bloody Wanker."Arthur said weakly.


	16. Despite everything, it's still you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite everything, it's still you, Frisk. So be good, Ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. All rights go to its original owner.

_Despite everything, it's still you, Frisk. So be good, Ok?_

-LINE BREAK-

America has changed a lot.

He used to be the small boy who would swing bulls in fields.

Then he grew to a child who could endure England's cooking.

("Hey!")

He grew up again, and declared independence from England.

He suffered the civil war, WW1 and WW2, the Cold war (Where he totally wrecked Russia's ass) and managed to survive everything else.

He won the space race, became a super power, seen Pluto, still manage to survive England's cooking.

He once asked England and Canada if he was still the same boy that he found in the field.

Arthur and Matthew gave a small sigh as they looked up from their notes and said "Despite Everything, It's still you. Alfred." Be said, waiting for him to finish.

Alfred gave a grin as he said "So be good, ok?"


	17. And so much Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you're a kid, they tell you its all "Grow up. Get a job. Get married. Get a house. Have a kid. And that's it." But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that. It's so much darker. And so much madder. And so much better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. All rights go to its original owner.

_When you're a kid, they tell you its all "Grow up. Get a job. Get married. Get a house. Have a kid. And that's it." But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that. It's so much darker. And so much madder. And so much better._

-LINE BREAK-

Australia looked at his two micro nations, watching Wy painting the backyard while Hutt River stood and posed in 20 different fashions.

Wy paused in her painting, which caused Hutt to stop posing and Australia walk towards Wy.

"Hey there ankle biter. What's wrong?" Australia asked, putting a hand on the female micro nation's shoulder.

"Well... my boss said something about when I grow up, and to expect the usual. But instead I'm shoved into a world where people are immortal and well... not what I was expecting.' Wy replied, looking at her painting.

To everyone surprise, Hutt River crouched down next to Wy and looked at her painting and said " You know Wy, When you're a kid, they tell you it's all "Grow up. Get a job. Get married. Get a house. Have a kid. And that's it." But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that. It's so much darker. And so much madder. And so much better." He finished, and he stood up, brushed his pants off and walked off, waving a good bye.

Australia gave a small smile as he headed by to the porch where he was sitting earlier and Wy went back to painting her landscape.

But this time, she added something new.


	18. Bruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our memory is a more perfect world than the universe: it gives back life to those who no longer exist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to its original owner.

_Our memory is a more perfect world than the universe: it gives back life to those who no longer exist._

-LINE BREAK-

"Oi West! What's up?" Prussia asked his brother, while barging into the house.

"Nothing Bruder. Now leave me be." Germany said, looking through his workload.

"Aww c'mon, just one more moment with your awesome brother?"

"Nein."

"Aww, C'mon West, I know you want to hang out with the awesome me!" Prussia exclaimed, giving the biggest shit eating grin a person could ever give.

"Nein." Germany said, looking up. "You are going to be dissolved, Ja? So stop over exerting yourself and getting drunk."

"Ahh, West, but that is what our memories are for. Our memory is a more perfect world than the universe: it gives back life to those who no longer exist. So the Awesome Me will not be leaving this planet anytime soon Bruder." Gilbert exclaimed, messing up Ludwig's hair.

Ludwig gave a smile and said "Fine. Let's go get beer Bruder."


	19. To be Hated or to be Forgotten?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know what's worse than being hated? Being forgotten. At least when your hated people know you exist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to its original owner.

_You know what's worse than being hated? Being forgotten. At least when your hated people know you exist._

-LINE BREAK-

"Hey Mattie, how you do that?" America asked his brother Canada one day.

"Do what Al?' Canada asked back.

"The disappearing stuff. You know, you turn invisible and nobody remembers that you're there."

"I don't know America." Canada said after a think.

"Well...could you teach me?" America asked.

"No."

"But Mattie! People are beginning to hate me. If I just disappear for a bit, even for a little while, then I will begin to lose all of the headaches I'm getting." America said, pushing Texas further up the bridge of his nose.

Canada took a deep breath, then released.

There was a long silence.

Then Matthew broke the ice by shouting "You know what's worse than being hated? Being forgotten. At least when your hated people know you exist. So I'm not teaching you how to disappear Alfred!"

Then the Canadian country stormed off.

Alfred stared at his brother's retreating back and said "I'm sorry Mattie for forgetting you."


	20. So whose stupid now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You call me stupid? I fake a smile everyday and you believe it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to its original owner.

_You call me stupid? I fake a smile everyday and you believe it._

-LINE BREAK-

"PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!" America sang at the top of his voice during a G8 meeting.

"America! Would you not sing that song please?" England and France wailed.

"America, could you not..." Canada, but after realizing that his brother probably had not have heard him, he gave up and sat back down.

"AMERICA! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SING THAT HERE!' Germany roared.

"Ve~ what's that song called America?" Italy asked innocently.

"America-kun...that was very loud..." Japan said quietly.

Russia gave off a creepy smile and began to chant "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

When people began to notice Russia's aura of death, they became hushed and sat back down.

Then England said "But really America, you are stupid."

And America snapped.

"You call me stupid? I fake a smile everyday and you believe it. _"_ Alfred said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.


	21. Pain in those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah. He's smiling. But don't let that fool you. Look into his eyes, he's breaking inside"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to its original owner.

_Yeah. He's smiling. But don't let that fool you. Look into his eyes, he's breaking inside_

-LINE BREAK-

"Italy-kun is very happy today, isn't he Germany-san?" Japan asked Germany as they sat next to each other, watching Italy play around in the grass.

"I agree. He is always smiling." Germany replied, looking down at the Italian who stopped to stare at some cats.

"I know. It must be nice to him. Always happy, never faltering." Japan said, giving the rare smile he gave when he was happy.

"I beg to differ." A new voice piped up.

Both nations turned around to see Austria, standing there, staring at Italy.

"Oh and why would that be?" Germany asked the Austrian nation.

"Well, Yeah. He's smiling. But don't let that fool you. Look into his eyes, he's breaking inside." Austria said with a sad tone in his voice.

Later in the day, both Ludwig and Kiku came around to the room that Feliciano occupied.

And they opened the door slowly, and saw the Italian sitting against the wall, with his eyes wide open, muttering "He lied...he wasn't coming back..."

The amount of pain and suffering in those eyes doubled both Ludwig's and Kiku's.


	22. THE LAST BEER IS MINE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe! But bad news, everyone, 'cause guess who! Ha! Listen, you lot! You're all whizzing about; it's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute, because I! AM! TALKING! Now, the question of the hour is, "Who's got the Pandorica?" Answer: I do. Next question: Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me!No plan, no back-up, no weapons worth a damn! Oh, and something else, I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're sitting there in your silly little ships and waving your silly little guns around, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way! Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing: Let somebody else try first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to its original owner.
> 
> AN: Heheheheh...Doctor who quotes...

_Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe! But bad news, everyone, 'cause guess who! Ha! Listen, you lot! You're all whizzing about; it's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute, because_ _I! AM! TALKING! Now, the question of the hour is, "Who's got the Pandorica?" Answer: I do. Next question: Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me!No plan, no back-up, no weapons worth a damn! Oh, and something else, I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're sitting there in your silly little ships and waving your silly little guns around, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way! Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing: Let somebody else try first._

-LINE BREAK-

Denmark, Prussia and Germany were in a very heated, important argument...

...about who could take the last can of beer.

"I should be the one taking it! I'm the king of Northern Europe!"

"No! I should have it because I'm the awesome one!"

"Nein Bruder! It's mine!"

"Well too late!" England said, picking up the final can. "Hello, fellow Nations! Who takes the last can of beer, takes the title of the drunken idiot! But bad news, everyone, 'cause guess who! Ha! Listen, you lot! You're all squabbling about; it's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute, because I! AM! TALKING! Now, the question of the hour is, "Who's got the last can of beer?" Answer: I do. Next question: Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me! No plan, no back-up, no weapons worth a damn! Oh, and something else, I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're standing there throwing your silly little fits and dropping your silly little titles around, and you've got any plans on taking the last can of beer tonight, just remember who's standing in your way! Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing: Let somebody else try first." Arthur finished, and then downed the whole can in one shot.

He ended up in the Nearest German Hospital with a broken arms, two black eyes, and split lip, broken nose, both legs broken and concussion.

That was the last time Arthur went drinking with Mathias, Gilbert and Ludwig.

Those three were awfully protective of their beer.


	23. Thank you, China

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Time is the most precious thing you have. Thanks for spending some of yours with me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no rights over Hetalia. It goes to its original creator.
> 
> AN: ... whelp...

_ime is the most precious thing you have. Thanks for spending some of yours with me_

-LINE BREAK-

"Aniki! Thanks for coming over!" South Korea shouted aloud, while China walked into the South Korean's home.

"Ah, thank you~Aru. I appreciate the offer." China replied, bowing his head in a polite manner.

"Okay Aniki! Now let me claim your chest!"

"No! South Korea you cannot~aru!"

"Humph, Okay Aniki."

Sometime later, China and South Korea sat down in the living room, and were discussing random matters.

"That sounds nice Yong Soo. It is a shame your brother from up north doesn't come around~aru." China said as he lazily watched the ceiling fan spin slowly.

"Well Aniki, Time is the most precious thing you have. So Thanks for spending some of yours with me when North Korea could not." Im Yong Soo said with a grin.

Releasing a sigh, Yang Wao said "You're welcome."


	24. Explore, Dream Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbour. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own Hetalia.  
> P.S: I didn't do Sweden's accent. Don't start complaining.

_Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbour. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover._

-LINE BREAK-

Finland sat on the harbour pier, staring out to sea.

Sweden noticed him like this, and went to sit next to him.

"Nice day for a sail, isn't it?" Sweden asked Finland.

Finland hummed in agreement, swinging his legs.

Sweden looked out to sea, missing the Viking days with Norway and Denmark.

"Are you afraid?" Finland asked, looking at Sweden.

"Mm? What would I be afraid of?" Sweden asked the nation, narrowing his eyes.

Finland gulped and said "The next world meeting is in your country after all..."

"You know Finland, a man told me once ' _Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbour. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover.'._ Do you know what that means?" Sweden asked.

"No, I don't Sweden. What does it mean?"

"I don't know either Finland. But, I'm sure we are going to find out what it means soon." Sweden said.


	25. Hugs are the best!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, all you need is a hug. Either it's good or bad, hugs are the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious yeah? I don't own any of this madness known as Hetalia.

_Sometimes, all you need is a hug. Either it's good or bad, hugs are the best._

-LINE BREAK-

"Japan! Are you okay?!" Italy shouted as he arrived at Japan wrecked home.

"Ah, Italy-san, I am fine." Japan coughed as he shoved a piece of rubble off himself.

"Are you sure Japan? Looks like you need a hug!"

'No Italy-san, I am fine. There is no need for that!" Japan exclaimed, putting his hands out in a self-defense manner,

Italy stared at Japan, unsure of what to do next. Then he gave a small smile and said "Sometimes, all you need is a hug. Either it's good or bad, hugs are the best."

Kiku smiled and said "Okay Feliciano. Maybe this once"

Feliciano grinned and tackled his friend and ally with the biggest hug a nation could give.


	26. Not afraid of dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not afraid of dying, how or when I die. I'm afraid of what I'm leaving behind. Slowly being forgotten"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious yeah? I don't own any of this madness known as Hetalia.

_I'm not afraid of dying, how or when I die. I'm afraid of what I'm leaving behind. Slowly being forgotten_

-LINE BREAK-

Sitting on the memorial part of the Berlin wall, Prussia sighed as he swung his legs slowly.

"Damn, I'm going to miss them. Gee, I still can't believe Austria asked that question." He said, grinning as he looked up at the sky.

"Are you afraid of dying, Mr. Prussia?" someone asked.

He looked down from his perch to see Lichtenstein staring up at him.

"What was the question for the awesome me?" Prussia asked, cocking his head like a cat.

"Are you afraid of dying?" Lichtenstein asked again, looking up at Prussia.

"I'm not afraid of dying, how or when I die. I'm afraid of what I'm leaving behind. Slowly being forgotten...damn, I'm going to miss them. West, Austria, Hungary, even the trigger-happy bastard Switzerland. I'll even miss you Frau." Prussia said. "But I am awesome enough to be remembered!"

"So why do you accept it so easily?"

"Well, I suppose it's the fact that I'm already not a nation any more. Slowly, I'm fading away and soon, I'm going to be scattered across the four winds, like anybody who is awesome!"

And so, Lilli and Gilbert stood comfortably in the silence, Gilbert on his perch on the Berlin wall, a Lilli leaning against it.

So there sat a nation that doesn't exist any more and there stood a nation that was under the care of her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: yeah, sorry that Austria, Hungary and Germany didn't make a huge appearance and I apologise for that. You guys send way too many "Prussia dies and everyone starts crying" requests.


	27. Realise something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No matter how painful it is to pretend to forget a friend for someone else, it is the only way to get them to realise something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

_No matter how painful it is to pretend to forget a friend for someone else, it is the only way to get them to realize something_

-LINE BREAK-

"You forgot someone again..." Canada muttered, frowning slightly at his brother.

"Sorry Mattie!" America shouted at the top of his lungs, running around the empty meeting room to find his notes he had flung across the room.

Canada shook his head and walked to the far corner of the room, picking up a piece of paper off the floor. "Is this it?"

America nodded and gratefully took the piece of paper from Canada's hand.

"Why do you keep forgetting me?"

"Mm?"

"I'll repeat the question Al, why do you keep forgetting me?"

America looked at Canada, pondering the question.

Then Alfred looked at Matthew square in the face and said "No matter how painful it is to pretend to forget friend for someone else, it is the only away to get them to realize something", and left the Meeting room in search of food that was _not_ burgers.

Matthew stood there, dumbfounded as he thought " _Realize something? Realize what?"_


	28. Keep them Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see me happy all the time... But I've only been faking it to keep you happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

_You see me happy all the time... But I've only been faking it to keep you happy_

-LINE BREAK-

"America! Italy! Stop goofing off over there!" Germany and England yelled as Italy stopped swinging on America's arm.

Both nations nodded, and with wild grins, they sat down, Italy taking a Tupperware box out full of pasta and beginning to eat it, and America taking out a steak burger and inhaling it.

Both England and Germany smiled at their friend's antics, and took a seat as well. Te other nations smirked as well, or in Sweden's and Netherland's case, gave a hum of approval.

"Well, it worked again, didn't it Italy" America asked, sipping a cup of coffee.

Italy nodded, smiling a little bit. "They see us happy all the time...But we've been faking it to keep them happy..." Feliciano muttered, loud enough for only Alfred to hear.

'I agree Feli, I agree." Alfred said sadly, staring out the window.


	29. Wait for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait for me somewhere between reality and all we've ever dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

_Wait for me somewhere between reality and all we've ever dreamed._

-LINE BREAK-

"England! England! Let's go and play!" Flying Mint Bunny chanted as he (it?) flew around the English Nation's head.

"Not now Flying Mint Bunny! I've got a meeting to get too!" England said with a laugh, pushing the small green bunny with wings away from his face.

"Aww, but England! Everyone came to play today!" Flying Mint Bunny moaned.

"Hey England! Meeting is about to start! Stop talking to your Imaginary Friends and get your ass over here!" Was shouted by some nation.

"I'll be over in a bit! Look Flying Mint Bunny, just wait for me somewhere between reality and all we've ever dreamed, okay?" Arthur asked his magical friend.

Flying Mint Bunny gave a nod and flew off.


	30. Special kind of silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never realise how much you like someone until you see them with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

_You never realise how much you like someone until you see them with someone else._

-LINE BREAK-

America looked at England doting over Hong Kong again, and looked at them with a special kind of sadness, one that had been locked up for many, many years.

He didn't understand it, didn't understand why he felt that way. He just did, and he didn't know why.

"You never realise how much you like someone until you see them with someone else." He heard someone say.

America swerved around to see Australia, with a small, sad smile.

So both Jett and Alfred watched Arthur doting over Leon with a special kind of sadness.

Remembering the days when Arthur was like that to them.


	31. Love me, Love me not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to pretend not to love a person when you really do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

_It's so hard to pretend not to love a person when you really do..._

-LINE BREAK-

"Punk England! Punk England!" France repeated over and over to England.

"Won't you just shut up you bloody frog?!" England shouted as he tried (and failed) to ignore the obnoxious French man.

"Non. You're a punk!"

"Oh for the Queen's sake, why me?" England asked himself, and putting on the I-am-200%-done-with-you-France, he stalked off, glowering into the empty air.

Then Francis shouted at Arthur's retreating back "It's so hard not to love a person when you really do Arthur!"

"Shut up Wanker!" Arthur shouted over his shoulder, glaring at the Frenchman.

However, when Arthur turned back around, his face away from the Francis, he felt a smile tug on the corner of his mouth.

That Frog wasn't wrong.


	32. Without Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without music, life would be an error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

_Without music, life would be an error._

-LINE BREAK-

Chibitalia sat on the stool in Austria's music room, listening to Austria play the sweet melodies on the piano.

As Austria finished the score, Chibitalia dared to ask a question.

"Mr Austria? Why do you love to play music?" She asked.

Austria sat at his piano, pondering the question. He thought about it, and looked over the many sheets of music he had.

"Well, Feliciano, I'm glad you asked." Roderich said after a long sit and think. "I suppose, without music, life would be an error."

Feliciano gave a small little smile as he watched Roderich pick up another score and began to play.


	33. Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good times. Crazy friends. Amazing memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

Good times Crazy friends Amazing memories

-LINE BREAK-

Denmark sat on the floor of his room, looking through some of his old diary entries he found locked in a chest in his attic.

In said diary entries, were old mentions of the raiding he did with Norway and Sweden, more recent entries of drinking contests between him and Prussia, him and America having their annual LEGO competition (Whatever you say, he did not cheat!) and other random memories.

Bu what was the best memory was of the small picture found on the last page of him and the other Nordics, just sitting around having a good time. That one was one of the better memories he had (as well as the Great April Fools World Wide Prank War of 2010. He had spilled buckets of LEGO everywhere.).

Matthias sat in his room and wrote something underneath the picture.

"Good times. Crazy Friends. Amazing Memories"


	34. Hey, don't jump, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be crazy. Be stupid. Be silly. Be weird. Be whatever. Because life is too short to be anything but happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
> WARNING: THIS CONTAINS TRIGGERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE DEPRESSION OR HAVE ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

_Be crazy. Be stupid. Be silly. Be weird. Be whatever. Because life is too short to be anything but happy._

-LINE BREAK-

Prussia was walking in the in the city of Berlin, and strolling across the bridge when he saw someone standing on the edge, prepared to jump.

Prussia eyes widened and pulled to person back and hauled them over his shoulder and put them on solid ground.

"What the hell were you going to do?!" He asked them, staring them in the eye with his crimson ones.

The person looked away, staring at the ground.

"Are you upset?" Prussia asked, kneeling down to this person's height.

They nodded once before kicking the ground.

Gilbert looked at the person, seeing bits of him and of other nations. Being hurt for being different, going through too much pain and suffering.

"Hey look, be crazy. Be stupid. Be weird. Be whatever. Because life is too short to be anything but happy." Gilbert said softly, pulling the person into a hug.

And in the first time since this person was born, they let out the tears that have meant to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes, this does deal with the issue of suicide. If anyone is going through with this, please help them in any way they can, okay? Tell them that there is a whole beautiful world waiting for them, and that the line should no be cut short.


	35. Childish and Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People think I'm childish because I like to act silly, but the truth is I've been through a lot of stuff. I have to keep smiling so I don't end up broken instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

_People think I'm childish because I like to act silly, but the truth is I've been through a lot of stuff. I have to keep smiling so I don't end up broken instead._

-LINE BREAK-

Italy sat on a fence in the middle of a field, with Japan sitting next to him, discussing trivial matters.

"Ve~ I want to paint a landscape next Japan! It's going to look like that lake we visited last year, or maybe I'll paint something to do with the Outback for Australia..." Italy ranted as Japan politely listened.

Then Japan shot a question to Italy.

"Italy-kun, you are so childish sometimes. May I ask why?"

Italy looked at Japan, slightly confused. Then it clicked in his head and he said:

"People think I'm childish because I like to act silly, but the truth is I've been through a lot of stuff. I have to keep smiling so I don't end up broken." Feliciano said, getting off the fence. "Let's go Kiku!"

Kiku followed.

However, later in the week, he ran the question and what Feliciano said to Gilbert, and Gilbert looked at Kiku and said "Go get Germany. It's time I've told him something."


	36. A Nazi Solider and a Polish Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember who I was and who I could be, but I don't mention it because it was the past, no matter how hurt some people are because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no rights over Hetalia
> 
> WARNING: This contains mentions of the Holocaust from WW2. If you have relatives or friends who come from that period, please bear this in mind. Read at your own risk.

_I remember who I was and who I could be, but I don't mention it because it was the past, no matter how hurt some people are because of it._

-LINE BREAK-

"Are you German?" The American child asked Germany, eyes wide.

"Ja, I am of German heritage." Germany replied, raising an eyebrow.

"My grandad is Polish. He said he survived Holocaust. He also said that he was tortured by the Nazi party." The child said.

Germany let loose a tired sigh, already receiving the "Nazi Insult" from his fellow nations. He didn't need it from humanity too.

"I did not agree with Hitler's action. Ja, I may have been part of the Nazi Party, but that does not mean I agreed with him. I despised him." Germany said, rubbing his tired face.

"My grandfather also said that all Germans are Nazis."

Ludwig looked at the child, feeling deep guilt to what his people have done to others. "I remember who I was and who I could be, but don't mention it because it was the past, no matter how hurt some people are because of it." Ludwig said to the child, looking with a stern look.

The child looked at Ludwig and said "I don't think all Germans are Nazis! I'm pretty sure there were nice Germans too!"


	37. It'll be nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to pull myself up to their level, oh no, I'll drag them down with me instead. It'll be nice to see them writhe and struggle to regain their reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.
> 
> AN: Sorry for Hiatus. I had to take a break, since I was developing a minor headache *angry Italian screaming from somewhere in the distance* Geez! I said sorry! *doges poorly aimed sausage* the hell! *hears the infamous kol, kol, kol* I SAID I WAS SORRY! Anyway, the quote is from Lowrietial.

_I'm not going to pull myself up to their level, oh no, I'll drag them down with me instead. It'll be nice to see them writhe and struggle to regain their reputation._

-LINE BREAK-

It was a nice spring morning in The Republic of Kugelmugel, and Ladonia and Kugelmugel sat in the spherical house, discussing random thoughts and ideas.

"So, Kugelmugel, what's up?" Ladonia asked the micro nation.

"Art."

"Err, okay, made any new artworks?"

"Art."

"Would you stop being a bloody Pokémon and answer with something than art?"

"Okay."

Their conversation continued on like this, until Ladonia asked a question which would make him deathly afraid of the artistic micro nation.

"Why do you not care about being recognized as a full nation?"

Kugelmugel looked at Ladonia and pondered the question, staring up at the ceiling.

Then, he answered.

"I'm not going to pull myself up to their level, oh no, I'll drag them down with me instead. It'll be nice to see them writhe and struggle to regain their reputation."

Lars paled as he looked at the micro nation.


	38. Hey, Leave the Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Put that knife away, don't cut yourself. Don't end your life because of one hard situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.
> 
> AN: Sorry for Hiatus. I had to take a break, since I was developing a minor headache *angry Italian screaming from somewhere in the distance* Geez! I said sorry! *doges poorly aimed sausage* the hell! *hears the infamous kol, kol, kol* I SAID I WAS SORRY! Anyway, the quote is from MoonLightShadowNight123
> 
> WARNING: This may contain triggers for self harm and depression. Please read at your own risk. And please don't attempt self harm, It isn't pretty, and you lose your life much quicker.

_Hey. Put that knife away, don't cut yourself. Don't end your life because of one hard situation._

-LINE BREAK-

England stumbled into the kitchen, looking for something.

The nations did it again, insulted him, made fun of him, and he had enough.

Finding a knife, he raised it up, ready to slice the skin of his forearm wide open.

When someone grabbed his hand to stop him, and disarmed him of the knife.

England turned around, and saw, that it was no other than Australia.

"Hey mum." Australian said softly, taking the knife and putting it on the kitchen bench.

England stared at the knife.

Australia looked at England's arm already marred with scars, and led England away from the kitchen to the living room, and sat his "mum" down.

"Hey. Leave the knife alone, don't cut yourself. Don't end your life because of one hard situation." Jett said softly, taking Arthur's hands into his own.

Then he let go and grabbed his phone.

He had to call a certain Scottish man.


	39. Words don-Ouch! What was that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words don't bother me. So stop trying to make me sad. It's not gonna work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.
> 
> AN: Sorry for Hiatus. I had to take a break, since I was developing a minor headache *angry Italian screaming from somewhere in the distance* Geez! I said sorry! *doges poorly aimed sausage* the hell! *hears the infamous kol, kol, kol* I SAID I WAS SORRY! Anyway, the quote is from MoonLightShadowNight123

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words don't bother me. So stop trying to make me sad. It's not gonna work._

-LINE BREAK-

America was close to snapping.

He was very close to snapping.

He was very, _very_ close to snapping.

He lost it when some nation said "He probably lives off burgers, the fat idiot."

America stood up, eye twitching and looked at the offending nation straight in the eye.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words don't bother me. So stop trying to make me sad. It's not gonna work." Alfred said, eye twitching.

Well, he _was_ like that before getting hit in the head by a flying dictionary.

"Words don't hurt you burger bastard? Well, WHAT DID YOU JUST GET HIT WITH?"

"A FREAKING DICTIONAY!"

"AND IT HAS WORDS, HAMBURGER BASTARD!"

You could probably guess who said that.


	40. A Lonely Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look into his eyes and don't tell me you do not see a boy crying because he lost everything. Under the act is a lonely boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.
> 
> AN: Sometimes, I wonder if any of you read the summary... I GOD DAMN SAID THE REQUEST BOX WAS CLOSED! Ahem, with that out of the way... oh crap *Gets it in the forehead by a tomato* Well... This was requested by MoonLightShadowNight123
> 
> P.S These were sent in before the closure of the request system.

_Look into his eyes and don't tell me you do not see a boy crying because he lost everything. Under the act is a lonely boy_

-LINE BREAK-

"Hello comrade. How are you today?" Asked Russia, looking at Canada, his head slightly tilted.

"Eh? Everything is fine... why wouldn't everything be not fine! I mean that the weathers really nice and the sky is... you're not listening are you?" Canada asked.

'You lost me at 'everything' friend."

"Oh."

"Well, I must go then. It seems I'm not wanted here at the moment." And with that final comment, Russia left.

That is when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve.

Looking down, Canada noticed Latvia staring at the nation, a hand on his sleeve.

"Mr Russia is a very lonely boy." Latvia stated, for once, not trembling.

"What do you mean eh?" Matthew asked.

Ravis pointed at Russia's retreating back. "Look into his eyes and don't tell me you do not see a boy crying because he lost everything. Under the act is a lonely boy"


	41. Madness and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm mad, you're mad, we're all mad here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own Hetalia.
> 
> AN: This was a request by a Guest under the name Molly. And, yes I understand that you want it based off something in history, however, that would be considered a prompt, which I do not accept. However, there is another Guest named rain, whose was quote, and as a result, I will do.

_I'm mad, you're mad, we're all mad here._

-LINE BREAK-

Norway sat calmly in his basement, sifting through old spell books, while Romania looked for old creature summoning pentagrams. England was on the other side of the room, searching for ingredients for a potion.

"Hey, England, how'd you shake off America so you could come here alone?" Romania half shouted at the nation, who looked up from his potion, which was turning a deep violet.

"I told him if he didn't leave me alone, I'd force-feed him one of my scones." England said. "How'd you shake off Denmark Norway?" he asked as he measured out leech juice.

"I told him that I'd make all of his beer turn into Re'em blood." Norway said bluntly, making note of the page of a transformation spell.

"Hey Guys. Don't you think...that the world may think of us as mad?" Valdmir asked, looking up from his incomplete pentagram.

"Hey, I'm mad, he's mad, you're mad, we're all mad here." Arthur said, grinning.

Lukas gave a small smile. "I'd agree with you there."


	42. Original Custodians of this Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can I go home when I am home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. Sorry Folks.
> 
> AN: Lemme clear up a thing. You see Molly (Since you were a guest, I can't say it in a PM.) The quote came with a character, yes? However, along with the standard, you also chucked in a few things that... ask for something awfully specific. So, it's a Quote and a Prompt. I don't accept prompts, I don't accept OC's and I do not accept Head cannons. I also don't accept Prompts and Quotes. I'm sorry if this is annoying.
> 
> On a happier note, I'm opening up Requests again! However, those who sent requests during the time I had it closed will be ignored. (Unless you send it again when the Requests are open *wink wink, nudge nudge*)
> 
> WARNING AND STUFF: I pay my respects to the original custodians of this land. I understand if this causes any offense, I will take full responsibility and take this chapter down. The Ngunnawal is a real Aboriginal tribe, which is where Canberra is today.

_How can I go home when I am home?_

-LINE BREAK-

"Australia! I thought I told you not to sneak out to see your friends!" England huffed angrily, glaring at the teenage nation.

The nation in question was Australia, and he had snuck out earlier to visit the Aboriginals to strike up a friendly chat.

"But England! It was boring! And I haven't seen the elders for a while already!" Australia whined, not looking forward to the lecture once he got back to the house.

"I don't care Australia!" Arthur said, grabbing the by by the arm. "We're going home. _Now._ "

Jett looked at the Ngunnawal People, the original custodians of this part of his land. Then he wrenched his arm out of Arthur's grasp, and growled a single word.

" _No._ "

"Australia, don't be silly. Now let's go-" Arthur was suddenly cut off.

"Arthur! How can I go home when I am home?!" Jett shouted at Arthur, tears staining his face. Then he ran off into the bush, never to be found again.

The Ngunnawal people looked at Arthur with disproval.


	43. Block and Strike!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appearances can be deceiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no legal rights over Hetalia.
> 
> AN: Request sent by Veronica (GUEST)

_Appearances can be deceiving._

-LINE BREAK-

"They've at it for hours now..." Hungary muttered, slightly surprised.

"Who?" Germany and Prussia asked, walking to stand next to Hungary.

"Japan and Italy. They've been sparring for hours now."

'Oh okay- WHAT!" Germany and Prussia shouted, looking down at Japan and Italy dodging and weaving, Japan wielding his katana an Italy holding short bronze sword.

"Y-y-you sure that's not Romano?" Prussia asked, surprised as he watched Italy block a strike and retaliate with one sharp stab towards Japan's stomach.

"Nope, definitely North Italy..." Germany said, watching Japan dance out of the way of Italy's strike and attacked.

"Huh, so Italy is keeping his sword skills fresh..." A new voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Romano, watching his brother.

"Hey, did Feliciano always know how to use a short sword...?" Gilbert asked.

"First of all, it's called a _gladius_ and second of all, yes. Appearances can be deceiving" Lovino said, watching his brother claim victory against Kiku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is based on a head canon of mine that both North and South Italy know how to use Ancient Roman Weapons, and are very well trained in the use of them.


	44. Idiot! Dummkopf! Идиот!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niemand hat die Absicht eine Mauer zu bauen.(Nobody got the intention to build a wall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no legal rights over Hetalia.
> 
> AN: Okay, a fore note, this quote was sent in German, with an English translation. I will be using the German Version, but both English and German version will be declared. Sent by JustMe (GUEST)

_Niemand hat die Absicht eine Mauer zu bauen.(Nobody got the intention to build a wall)_

-LINE BREAK-

"Okay, how are we going to keep out of each other's bit of Germany?" America asked Russia, as Prussia and Germany sat off to side, their head flicking between the two.

"I suggest a fence." Russia said.

"Nah man, a force field!" America shouted.

"Silly America, how about a dam?"

"That needs water commie bastard, how about a giant pane of glass!"

"Road blocks."

"Patrol!"

"A line!"

"Forest"

"River!"

This went on for several hours while Gilbert began to snicker.

"Well bruder, Niemand hat die Absicht eine Mauer zu bauen..." he said to Ludwig.

"I know, we build a wall!" Alfred shouted.

"What a good idea." Ivan said, smiling.

Both German brothers shared the exact same thought.

_Well shit._

This was followed by Ludwig smacking Gilbert on the back of the head.


	45. Demigods and Nations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I imagine myself with their eyes, I wonder...am I a hero to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> AN: Requested by MoonLightShadowNight123
> 
> I also wanna note that this take place during modern times, not during Ancient Greek ones. It also take place on a certain sea and sky sailing adventure that concerns a ship that starts with "A" and ends with "2"

_When I imagine myself with their eyes, I wonder...am I a hero to them?_

-LINE BREAK-

A lone demigod sat on a ship's railing, watching the mainland scroll past.

The rest of their crew was below deck, fast asleep.

They swung their legs, letting out a tired sigh.

"How late is it?" They wondered, hoping it was the next person's shift.

However, when they turned around, they were face to face with a very important person.

He was tall, with brown hair, green eyes and olive skin. He had a jacket draped over his shoulders and a cat sitting on his head.

"Who...Who are you? This ship is warded against monsters. Not sure about mortals... No way could you have gotten onboard!" The demigod whispered, not wanting to wake their crew mates.

The man gave a small chuckle. "Ah, I'm sorry, But, I can assure you, I am no monster, neither a mortal."

"So...a god?"

"Ah...I am not on par with Zeus or any of the 12 Olympians sadly"

The demigod wasn't so sure. There was this aura of power coming off him, something that should only come out of gods or...

_Nations._

One of their crew-members mentioned them once, saying that they were beings that represented a whole country.

"A Nation. That is what you are."

The man smirked. "Yes. I am Greece. I think you need some help."

The demigod looked at them, and then said very quietly, "When I imagine myself with their eyes, I wonder...am I a hero to them? "

Heracles Karpusi looked at the demigod, and said, "My dear friend, I believe you have already figured the answer out."

The demigod nodded, and turned to wake the next person for watch. But when he turned back to say goodbye.

The strange Greek man had already disappeared.


	46. The Painter and the Solider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cannot succeed without failing once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia
> 
> AN: Been a while, eh? Anyway, brought to you by MoonLightShadowNight123

_You cannot succeed without failing once._

-LINE BREAK-

Chibitalia stood, sweeping the grass when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

When she turned around, she was face to face to Holy Roman Empire.

"Ah, Italy..." Holy Rome began, turning red "I was wondering of you could...teach me how to draw..."

"Ah, Okay Holy Rome!" Chibitalia replied, beckoning for the blond boy to follow her.

Several hours of sketching and painting later, Chibitalia had created a beautiful picture of a pink rabbit, while Holy Rome worked hard to make a misshapen pink blob with two sticks sticking out of it.

"It's no good, everything I create is crap" Otto said dejectedly, staring at the paintbrush in hand.

"Don't be like that Holy Rome! As Grandpa Rome once told me 'You cannot succeed without failing once'" Feliciano said happily, as she went to help Otto.


	47. I worry for your sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello mortals. I am a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia
> 
> AN: Been a while, eh? Anyway, brought to you by MoonLightShadowNight123

_Hello mortals. I am a person._

-LINE BREAK-

Japan was quietly walking down the street, his eyes looking at his phone, stopping every now and then to look up, take in his surroundings before walking again. Most Sydney-siders around him took no notice, as they were doing the exact same thing.

"Hey Oz look! It's Japan!" A loud, obnoxious voice cut through the air.

Japan looked up, to see both America and Australia sitting next to each other holding phones, Australia's on _Pokémon Go_ , revealing he had just caught a Pikachu while America's phone showed a video.

Japan went over and said politely "America-kun, just what were you watching earlier?'

"Ah, dude, Gilbert sent me this and it's _Hilarious_ " And he started the video.

The video consisted of Mathias going up to a random person and saying, with a blank face "Hello mortals. I am a person" before running off.

"Isn't it funny Kiku?" Alfred and Jett asked, the Latter just finished catching a Charmander.

"Alfred-kun...I am afraid for your sanity..." Kiku muttered quietly as he discreetly caught a Dragonite.


	48. Take a Break!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, all we need to do just enjoy life, cause, you never know when yours is gonna end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia
> 
> AN: Been a while, eh? Anyway, brought to you by MoonLightShadowNight123

_Sometimes, all we need to do just enjoy life, cause, you never know when yours is gonna end._

-LINE BREAK-

"C'mon Iggybrows! Take a break!" America whined for the 60th time, as he sat in England's study, bored.

"America! First of all, it is _come on_ and second of all, I have paperwork, and I don't have time for a break!" England snapped, before signing something.

"You're no fun Iggy..." America muttered.

Then he had a great idea.

"Ya know Iggy..." Alfred said, wiggling his eyebrows "Sometimes, all we need to do just enjoy life, cause, you never know when yours is gonna end."

Arthur put down his pen and gave a small sigh. "Fine, maybe today, I'll take a break."


	49. FOOD FIGHT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you decided to throw things at me huh? Well, guess what? FOOD FIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, there would be a lot more blood.
> 
> AN: Requested by MoonLightShadowNight123

_So, you decided to throw things at me huh? Well, guess what? FOOD FIGHT!_

-LINE BREAK-

" _Yep, same shit as always"_ Romano grimly thought to himself as he watched with feigned interest at France and England's fight, while listening to Spain babble on and on about food and guitars and zzzzzz...

He was snapped back into reality as America slammed open a door, and either out of fear, shock or just pure pent up frustration, England threw one of his scones at France.

Only for it to miss and hit America in the face.

Everyone seized fighting as they watch the American look around the room, before looking at the charred scone on the ground.

"Dude" Alfred began, staring at Arthur, who visibly gulped. Lovino had decided to duck under the table, while his idiot of a brother clung on to him.

'So you decided to throw thing at me huh? Well, guess what? FOOD FIGHT!" Alfred shouted as he threw the Scone at Prussia, and it became an all out food war.

Lovino sighed, as he pulled out a white board and a erasable marker, before rubbing off the 6. And wrote something on it, before slink off.

It now read " _0 days since our last idiotic shit happened"_


	50. Heroes and Villians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because we play heroes, it doesn't mean nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers
> 
> AN: Submitted by MoonLightShadowNight123

_Just because we play heroes, it doesn't mean nothing._

-LINE BREAK-

A young America and Canada were playing around again, playing a game of Heroes and Villains.

"Hahahaha! I am Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All! You can't stop me!" America shouted, standing on top of a chair.

"I will defeat you, because I, the hero will stop you!" Canada said, pointing a stick at America.

They had friendly banter, before Matthew asked, "Hey, what's the point of being a hero?"

Alfred gave a small smile and said "Just because we play heroes, it doesn't mean nothing."


	51. Hong Kong and Yaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onii-chan! Give me back my book!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers
> 
> AN: Submitted by MoonLightShadowNight123

_Onii-chan! Give me back my book!_

-LINE BREAK-

Taiwan sat in her home, reading something.

That's when Hong Kong decided to come in, texting.

When he looked up, he noticed his sister reading. He gave a wicked smirk and walked over to her and stuck a hand on her head.

"What are you reading?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing..." She said, a nosebleed beginning to grow.

"Doesn't look like nothing" Leon said as he snatched the book away from Mei.

"Onii-chan! Give me back my book!" Mei shouted as she reached up to grab said book back.

"What are you reading any-" Leon said, before stopping and putting the book down before barrelling out of the door.


	52. WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU READY KIDS? AYE AYE CAPTIAN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers
> 
> AN: Sent in by MoonLightShadowNight123

_ARE YOU READY KIDS? AYE AYE CAPTIAN!_

-LINE BREAK-

Somehow, Denmark was stuck babysitting Sealand for the day.

He had no idea, since it was so last minute, and Finland dragged Sweden to their car, muttering "You need to go to get your Malaria shots before we go to Vietnam for the world meeting! All of the other Nordics had theirs already, it's just you now!" as Denmark and Sealand waved goodbye to them.

"So, what do you want to do kiddo?" Denmark asked, ruffling the micro-nation's hair.

"I don't know..." Sealand said, looking at his "uncle"

Mathias closed his eyes, in deep thought. Then a thought struck him, and he picked up Peter and placed him on his shoulders while shouting "ARE YOU READY KIDS!"

Peter gave a large grin and shouted back "AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" as Mathias sped off to the local park.


	53. HEAVY FINNISH METAL *headbangs*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *singing some random vocaloid song* this song is so weird but I'm just gonna sing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers
> 
> AN: Sent in by MoonLightShadowNight123

_*singing some random vocaloid song* this song is so weird but I'm just gonna sing it._

-LINE BREAK-

Japan walked around the busy streets of New York, looking for his friend America, while his ears were covered by a pair of white and blue headphones.

As he walks around, a song pops up.

And it's one of Finland's heavy rock songs.

And Kiku, to most people surprise, began singing the damn song.

"This song is very strange, but I will sing it anyway" he thought to himself, as he continued to search for Alfred, while muttering Finnish heavy metal lyrics.


	54. Blue Cornflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may seem to see me as loud outgoing, fun, cheery, optimistic…but all this is to hide the fact that I'm the opposite of this. At least, that's what I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers
> 
> AN: Sent in by MoonLightShadowNight123

_You may seem to see me as loud outgoing, fun, cheery, optimistic…but all this is to hide the fact that I'm the opposite of this. At least, that's what I think._

-LINE BREAK-

Alfred sat in front on a tombstone, and he began to talk.

"Hey! It's me, again! All of the other nations are pretty good, I guess. I got your favourite flowers again, blue cornflowers, right? Ya know, all of the other nations see me as loud, outgoing, fun, cheery, optimistic...but all of this is to hide the fact that I'm the opposite of this. At least that's what I think. Well, I have to go now, but I'll come back next year, kay?"

And with that, Alfred laid the flowers next to the tombstone for Davie.


	55. DON'T RUN WITH SCISSORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! Don't-"*sigh*"Great…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers
> 
> AN: Sent in by MoonLightShadowNight123

"Hey! Don't-"*sigh*"Great…"

-LINE BREAK-

Lithuania ran after Poland, trying to get the blond man to stop running around with scissors.

"Please Poland; just give back the pair of scissors!" Lithuania cried in desperation.

"No!" Poland shouted while laughing.

Then Toris yelled "Hey! Don't-...great..." he said with a sigh as Felix slipped and the scissors buried itself into the wall.

All he was trying to tell Felix was that he should stop running with the damn scissors.


	56. Pokemon Go in Oz!(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers
> 
> AN: Sent in by MoonLightShadowNight123

_POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL!_

-LINE BREAK-

America was walking along Bondi Beach staring at his phone intently.

He needed to find it.

Next to him, was Japan, who was also staring at his phone, because he needed to find the same thing!

Only Australia, who had already caught what they needed, had a hand on each of their shoulders, so they wouldn't crash into anyone.

Then both Kiku and Alfred's head snapped up, and they screamed "POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL!"

Jett gave a sigh. If only he didn't tell them that Kangaskhan was only available on his land...


	57. It's Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I knew you I have been changed for good.~ Wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers
> 
> AN: requested by imbloodylondonmate

_Because I knew you I have been changed for good.~ Wicked._

-LINE BREAK-

Arthur and Spain sat on the pebble shores of the English coast, staring out to sea.

It had been so long ago, when they would pillage ships and battle each other at sea.

They sat in silence, as they watched the tide go in and out, Antonio asked a question.

Sorry, my dear reader, but we will never know what that question is, but it caused our dear friend Arthur to reply "Because I knew you I have been changed for good."


	58. Lonely/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lonely to be more powerful than anyone you know- Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia
> 
> AN: Submitted by imbloodylondonmate

_It's lonely to be more powerful than anyone you know- Merlin_

-LINE BREAK-

During the Soviet Union days, Russia was a very lonely nation.

Yes, he had other nations living at his house, but, most of them did it out of fear, rather than actual friendship.

So the house always seemed to be empty.

As Nations began to leave, he grew lonelier and lonelier, until it was only him left.

A nation in a house too big for himself.

"Hey, are you okay~aru?" He heard someone say.

Looking up, he saw China, standing in front of him, and hand in his hair,

"It's lonely to be more powerful than anyone you know..." Ivan said, looking back down.

Wang Yao gave a small sigh and ruffled the Russian's hair.

Then he left, leaving Ivan alone in the big house again.


	59. Demons Run When a Good Man Goes to War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war. Demons run, but count the cost. The battle's won, but the child is lost. - Doctor Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia
> 
> AN: Submitted by imbloodylondonmate

_Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war. Demons run, but count the cost. The battle's won, but the child is lost. - Doctor Who_

-LINE BREAK-

_Demons run when a good man goes to war._

Alfred sat in the cockpit of the fighter jet, staring at the controls.

Sent out again...

_Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war._

Jett stood in the boat, in the pitch blackness, listening to the other soldiers mutter quietly.

He looked to where he hoped land was, and hoping the navigator wouldn't get lost...

_Friendship dies and true love lies._

Feliciano knew now.

He wasn't coming back.

The Liar.

_Night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war._

Gilbert stood outside Hitler's office, listening to him as he berates his little brother.

He gave a sigh. This was going to be a long and bloody war.

_Demons run, but count the cost._

Arthur watched in horror as the bullet made a straight path through the Germans head.

**What has he done?**

_The battle's won, but the child is lost._

"I'm sorry Kiku..." Alfred said as he let the nuke fall onto the city below.

Hiroshima went up into flames.


	60. Music is my Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music is my Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers
> 
> AN: I really have no excuse for my absences on this story...please don't murder me.
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas people! If you don't celebrate, then Happy (Insert whatever celebration you have instead of Christmas)!
> 
> This was sent in by DemigodHalliwell

_Music is my escape._

-LINE BREAK-

Austria stared at the young boy in front of him, who stared right back.

Kugelmugel was, again, staying at Austria's house, and had asked a question, that so many before him had asked.

"Austria, why do you play music?"

Austria looked at Kugelmugel, trying to come up with an answer.

When Holy Rome didn't return home, he turned to his piano and played.

When Hungry left him, he picked up the violin and played.

When he had heard Prussia was dissolving, he had taken up viola and played.

Every time something bad happened, he turned to his music.

Roderich Edelstein looked at Leopold and simply stated:

"Because, Kugelmugel, Music is my escape."


	61. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us. And the world will live as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers
> 
> AN: I really have no excuse for my absences on this story...please don't murder me.
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas people! If you don't celebrate, then Happy (Insert whatever celebration you have instead of Christmas)!
> 
> This was sent in by DemigodHalliwell

_You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us. And the world will live as one._

-LINE BREAK-

"ITALY! STOP SLACKING OFF!" Germany yelled, which caused Italy to jolt awake from his curled up position on the floor and go "WHAAAAA! GERMANY I'M SORRY!"

"Seriously Italy, you need to stop daydreaming and falling asleep." Germany sighed, as he began to turn and continue their training.

"Ve~ Germany? Am I a dreamer?" Feliciano asked, his eyes open.

Ludwig turned around and looked at Feliciano, before giving a nod.

Feliciano gave a small smile before saying, "Ah, I see. You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us. And the world will live as one."

Ludwig closed his eyes and smiled. Seems like wisdom can come out of the strangest of sources, even out of his lazy Italian friend.


	62. Think Diffrent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers
> 
> AN: I really have no excuse for my absences on this story...please don't murder me.
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas people! If you don't celebrate, then Happy (Insert whatever celebration you have instead of Christmas)!
> 
> This was sent in by DemigodHalliwell

_Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do._

-LINE BREAK-

America, Denmark and Prussia sat in America's home in Texas, the pause screen of _Mario Kart 8_ up on the TV, boxes of pizza and cans of soft drink littering the table and floor. They all held another can of soft drink and they were laughing softly.

"Well," Alfred said, hold up his can, "Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do. Cheers!"

And with that, the Awesome Trio clashed their cans together, took a large swig before unpausing and resuming their race on _Mario Kart 8_.


	63. Fairy Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want your children to be intelligent, read them fairy tales. If you want them to be more intelligent, read them more fairy tales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers
> 
> AN: I really have no excuse for my absences on this story...please don't murder me.
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas people! If you don't celebrate, then Happy (Insert whatever celebration you have instead of Christmas)!
> 
> This was sent in by DemigodHalliwell

_If you want your children to be intelligent, read them fairy tales. If you want them to be more intelligent, read them more fairy tales._

-LINE BREAK-

England was walking around before stopping in front of one of the houses in the street. He knocked three times, before a woman opened the door.

"Ah! You must be my son's teacher!" She said to the rather confused Nation, who presumed he had knocked on the wrong door.

"Ah Mam, I'm sorry, but I think I might have knocked on the wrong do..." He began to say before being interrupted.

"No, I should be sorry. I just was desperate to find someone who can help my son become more... street smart, in a sense." The woman said, beginning to close the door.

"Wait!" Arthur cried, before taking a deep breath and letting his eyes make contact with the woman. "If I do have any advice o give you, it's if you want your children to be intelligent, read them fairy tales. If you want them to be more intelligent, read them more fairy tales." He said memories of using the same tactic with America. Then he looked in his bag and brought out an old, worn book on child friendly fairy tales that he enjoyed as he said "I've be meaning to give this away."

The woman nodded and closed the door before walking indoors, to read the book to her son.

Many years later, Phil Lester was sorting out the Attic in his family home, before finding an old, worn fairy tale book in the corner of the room. Opening it up, the first page read " _This book is property of Arthur Kirkland."_


	64. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness—and call it love—true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers
> 
> AN: I really have no excuse for my absences on this story...please don't murder me.
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas people! If you don't celebrate, then Happy (Insert whatever celebration you have instead of Christmas)!
> 
> This was sent in by DemigodHalliwell

_We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness—and call it love—true love._

-LINE BREAK-

"Prussia, am I weird?" Holy Rome asked his older brother.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Prussia asked his younger brother, looking at the short boy.

"Well...whenever I'm around Italy, my heart starts to beat faster, my face begins to heat up, and I think that means that I'm weird right?" Holy Rome said, panicking.

Gilbert gave a quiet chuckle, before kneeling down and looking at Otto. "We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness—and call it love—true love." He said, smiling.

Otto smiled and walked off, to tell Chibitalia what he had learnt today.


	65. I hate all of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am free of all prejudice. I hate everyone equally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers
> 
> AN: I really have no excuse for my absences on this story...please don't murder me.
> 
> Anyway, Merry Christmas people! If you don't celebrate, then Happy (Insert whatever celebration you have instead of Christmas)!
> 
> This was sent in by DemigodHalliwell

_I am free of all prejudice. I hate everyone equally._

-LINE BREAK-

At this point, Switzerland was ready to shoot everyone.

(Of course, it wouldn't kill them which really was a shame but oh well)

Every single country had taken sides and began to argue, with the exception the Switzerland (who stayed neutral), Lichtenstein (Who practically followed her Brother everywhere), Greece (who was fast asleep) ,North Italy (Who, surprisingly, looked like he want to shoot everyone as well, but maybe that's because everyone was arguing in Venice, which the world meeting was taking place), and every other country that wasn't in Europe.

Because of course, it was that time of year again, when Eurovision was taking place, so most of the countries were cranky.

Then they collectively turned to Switzerland and asked "So, who's better?"

Vash looked at them then said "I am free of all prejudice. I hate everyone equally."

So the argument returned, as China banged his head on the table, Australia Climbed out of the window with America and New Zealand, Canada left the room, North Italy was repeatedly banging the table, Japan looked like he was beginning to have a migraine, Vietnam was ready to murder someone and Switzerland just glared into the empty air, wondering what he had done to deserve this.


	66. True Love, Time and Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia  
> AN: Man, Have I not touched this story in ages. I’m a dick. Quote requested by DemigodandCompanion (They were Demigod Halliwell but eyyy, they changed)

When France went into England for a world meeting, he hadn’t thought of the chance he might meet someone.

“Bonjour! Could you tell me how to get to the Portcullis House? You see, my phone sadly does not work outside of France and…” he was interrupted by the man in front of him.

“France? What do you know about love then? See, I’m rather confused about my feelings and-” He began.

Francis cut him off this time, seeing the honest confusion in the man’s eyes.

“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.” Francis stated, smiling, before walking past. “Au revoir!”

Dan Howell stood there, slightly confused. Then he grinned, and walked back to his apartment. He hadn’t given the strange Frenchman any directions, but hey, that’s life for you.


	67. Where was Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: Tell me, at Auschwitz, where was God?  
> Answer: Where was man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia  
> AN: Man, Have I not touched this story in ages. I'm a dick.  
> Trigger Warning: Contains mentions of the Holocaust. If you have family members who are survivors, or who were killed by it, please read at your own risk.

 

_Question: Tell me, at Auschwitz, where was God?_

_Answer: Where was man?_

-LINE BREAK-

Poland did not expect to get punched today.

But here he was, in Oświęcim, being punched by an old man.

"Do you recognise me!" The man bellowed, spittle flying from his mouth.

Poland did recognise him. Yet Poland did nothing to stop him being taken by the trains that went to the death camp, Auschwitz, which caused Poland to collapse, to make him choke, to make him literally burn up inside.

So, Poland just nodded numbly.

"So then, Feliks, tell me, at Auschwitz, where was God?" The old man demanded, breathing heavy, eyes flashing with anger and sadness and trauma.

Feliks closed his eyes, remembering the pain he was in, the constant fits of coughing from the Polish being gassed. The burning from the bodies being cremated.

He remembers all 74,000 faces of the Polish who had died at Auschwitz. He still sees the ghosts, haunting him, asking him why he didn't help.

So Feliks looks up, with sad, green eyes and whispers sadly "Where was man?"

**Author's Note:**

> These, I will say now, can be treated as either drabbles, one shots, head canons, whatever.
> 
> If any of you cry, It's not my fault.


End file.
